


deluge

by freshmint



Series: globetrotting [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: One Shot, even shorter than the last! fantastic, prose i suppose?, prussia x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmint/pseuds/freshmint
Summary: a summer storm.





	deluge

**Author's Note:**

> two things: this was originally intended to be prussia/reader but let’s be real this could literally be anyone/anyone  
> in other news, i write about rainstorms way too much and this thing is incredibly short! 2015 lena at her finest! (a continuation of my wattpad fanfiction adventures. if you’re interested in the bad ones, my username is crescentmoone.)

Everything was lit up in those few charged seconds, hair matted to her neck, positively drenched in the rain that split from those heavy clouds. To him, she had never looked more beautiful.

Another flash of lightning and her frame was illuminated again, face tipped up to the sky, eyes sparking, water slipping off her.

He took her hand and lips met, doused with the taste of rainwater, bare feet on the the quickly cooling asphalt, puddles forming from the droplets that leveed off of hems and fingertips.

Another kiss, this one as forceful as the scream of thunder that rolled across their bodies. In that moment, life was electric.


End file.
